A Plus
by Tortured Remorse
Summary: "I'd give you an A Plus, Jake Martin." OOC, of course/Smut.


**_Disclaimer:_** Naturally, I don't own anything Degrassi.

"My, my," Imogen Moreno purrs, her lips only centimeters away from my hard, throbbing cock, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Imogen, please," I beg softly, looking into her brown eyes, "I was going to cum."

"Oh, I know you were," She says with a mischievous smirk, "I could feel your cock getting harder."

"Then why did you stop?" I ask, slumping my head against my pillow. My body is now tense; it was nearing the edge of sweet release only to be denied by the last second. I don't know what Imogen's plan is, but I would return the favor. Did she not trust me?

"I know you're not stupid, Jake Martin," Imogen says, licking the tip of my cock with her tongue carefully, "I'm teasing you."

I groan. I should've known this was what she was doing. "It doesn't feel like teasing to me, Imogen," I said, forcing myself onto my elbows, "It feels like torture."

She blinked innocently behind her glasses, a faint frown on her soft lips. "That wasn't my intention."

Not wanting to see her frown, I smile slightly. "What _is _your intention, then?"

To my dismay, my slight smile wasn't enough to keep the frown away. She adjusts her glasses. "I wanted to tease you to the point where you would take control, and fuck me senseless."

It was my turn to blink. I wasn't expecting that. I had no idea that's what she wanted. I knew that she wanted the favor returned, but I didn't know she wanted sex. _I guess I should tell her that. _"Imogen, I didn't know you wanted to have sex."

She cocks her head to the side, looking up and down my features as if looking for some hint of dishonesty. I gaze back at her impassively, trying to ignore my still throbbing erection. "You're serious," She murmured.

I nod. "But now that I know..."

I watch her take her bottom lip between her teeth and bite down softly before releasing it. "You will?"

"As long as you finish me off, yes."

It didn't take long for her to decide. She wrapped her hand around my length and began to softly stroke it, like I would if I was just by myself. She looks up at me with that same mischievous smile. I shudder mentally; wondering what she has in mind. She guides the tip of my cock to her lips, pushing it into her warm mouth. I can feel her tongue swirling around the tip over and over again, bringing me close to the edge again. She dips her tongue into the slit at the tip, and I arch my hips.

With her free hand, she pushed my hips back down. I regard her with hooded eyes, the tip of my cock at the back of her throat now. I keep my hips down as she begins to massage the sac under my cock, a soft moan escaping my lips. Imogen begins to bob her head; each time she went down the tip of my cock would hit the back of her throat, causing her to gag loudly.

I'm not going to last.

Imogen's pace increases and I manage to hold on for a few seconds longer before I explode, crying out her name as I cum.

She swallows greedily, looking back up at me as she swallows each spurts, her brown eyes hooded.

"Holy fuck, Imogen," I pant as she releases my cock with a 'pop'.

"I'm glad you enjoyed, Jake Martin," She says and lies down next to me, rubbing my stomach. "Now it's my turn."

Although I feel exhausted, I did tell her that I would. I get up and make my way over to my desk, opening a drawer and pulling out a condom. I rip open the foil and slide it effortlessly over my glistening cock, going back over to the bed.

"How do you want me?" Imogen asks, giving me a playful wink.

"Like this," I say, grabbing her legs and flipping her over onto her stomach and making her bend her ass up.

She looks over her shoulder. "I feel... exposed."

"That's because you are," I said, licking my lips as one of my fingers traces her crack.

"Please don't..."

I stop. "Please don't what?"

"I've... never done anal..."

My upper lip curls upward into a smirk. My eyes quickly fall to the hole she referenced, tempted to touch it with my fingers - perhaps tease my thumb inside of her. I don't know how she'll react to that, and I don't want to risk it. "Don't worry," I say softly, instead playing with her clit with my index and middle finger, "I won't do anything you're not used to."

She went silent, but a soft moan escapes her lips as I continue to tease her clit. I go in a circular motion, looking at the back of her head for some sort of indication she was enjoying it. She gives nothing away, prompting me to slip a finger inside of her folds.

Her back arches slightly.

"Are you pretending not to enjoy this?" I ask finally.

"I want your cock inside of me, Jake!" She says desperately, looking over her shoulder again. Her eyes are now pleading and I realize what I'm doing to her.

The exact same thing she'd done to me.

"Now you know how I felt," I say soothingly, teasing her clit in a faster circle and thrusting my finger in and out of her pussy. "Doesn't feel as great, does it?"

"Jake... Please!"

I pull my finger out of her and substitute is with the tip of my cock to end her pleading. Her head slumps down into the pillow as I bury myself completely inside of her.

Despite having her head into the pillow I can hear her say, "Finally..."

I scowl as I set a very slow pace. _What does this confusing young woman want with me_? I wish I knew the answer to my own question. I grip onto her hips as I gradually increase my pace; still wondering what it was she wanted from me.

Then I remember: _I wanted to tease you to the point where you would take control, and fuck me senseless._

My pace gradually increases until the only thing I can hear in my own mind is our bodies colliding over and over and over. Imogen's moans are muffled from the pillow, but I know she's moaning. My gip tightens on her hips as I pound into her with everything that I have, focusing intently on going as hard as I can.

Her head shoots up and I almost pause.

"Oh, fuck, I'm going to cum!"

My lip curls into a smirk again as I feel her walls clamp around my cock. She cums, and three thrust later, I explode into the condom inside of her.

She's panting heavily – and I am as well – when I pull out of her and discard the condom into the trash can. I walk back over to the bed and slide myself next to Imogen, who had angled her body so she was facing me.

"Well, how was that?" I ask.

"I'd give you an A plus, Jake Martin," She says with a wink.


End file.
